obsession
by Fine Line Forgiveness
Summary: WIP: Sex, scandals, and cocaine. Rape, dancing and lies. Flowers, heroin and Harry Potter. (High amounts of drug use. Slash and Het. Pairings inside.)


**Title: **obsession

**Rating: **R

**Summary: **Sex, scandals, and cocaine. Rape, dancing and lies. Flowers, heroine and Harry Potter.

**Pairing(s): **Harry/Ron, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Draco, Harry/Draco, Ginny/Whoever's free at the time…

**Time Setting: **Post Hogwarts. AU in the fact that I doubt any of them would be like this in canon…

**Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter characters within this fan fiction are not my own. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, and I am not profiting from them in any way, shape or form. However, the original characters in this piece are my own creations and may not be borrowed without my consent. The idea for this was taken from the movie _Memento_ and so I should not be credited with that either, though I do believe I am, if not the first, one of the first to use this in Harry Potter form.

**Author's Notes: **In true _Memento_ style, this will flow backwards. Meaning that the scene you see first will be the last scene of the story. Confusing you yet? It becomes understandable soon enough, don't worry. 

Oh, and everyone is _pretty_much completely out of character, unless you find drugged-up-and-broke!Harry, evil-rave-lord!Draco and sex-crazed!Ginny in character. If it's your cup of tea…

**Chapter One: Apartment Nine, Second Floor**

**Harry**

"Harry watch out!" 

Something hit him from the side, knocking him unceremoniously to the floor. He landed on his back, and winced at the pain shooting up his spine. The gunshots echoed faintly in his ears, reverberating inside his head until he thought he couldn't take it anymore. Hermione's face was twisted into a look between pain and confusion as she sunk to her knees.

"Oh shit… oh shit…." He scrambled over to where she knelt, and caught her before she could hit the floor. Tears stained the corners of her eyes, and as they ran down her cheeks, they turned the blood spotting her skin a pale pink. "Hermione, listen to me. Hold my hand."

"Harry, I…." Hermione squeezed his hand desperately, though as she held it, the grasp started to slip. Her hand fell to her chest as he lay her head in his lap.

Scarlet droplets of blood ran down her temple and onto the inside thigh of his jeans, staining them vermilion, but he didn't care. He rocked back and forth slowly, running a hand absently through her hair trailing away from his lap and down to the ivory carpet. Hermione smiled at him, tried to hold his free hand to her chest, tried to take steady breathes, but could do nothing more than gurgle a bubble of blood at him. "Don't worry, it'll be alright."

He couldn't have said anything more untrue. She was going to die, here in his lap. He knew it, and so did she. He pressed his lips to her own one last time, ignoring the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. The sound of Keane's tires outside, squealing along the gravely road, faded away. "You'll be alright." Lies, lies, lies. It was what their relationship recently had been about, so it was only right that it ended with one. "You'll make it."

_//…//_

"Once again, I don't have your money!" Harry was shaking with rage, but Keane only before him only stood there laughing. It was like a horse dying, the coarseness to that voice. Hermione stood a few feet away, shyly looking down at her bare feet under the hem of her nightgown. 

"You had better have it, because that much can't just go unnoticed, Potter." The mask that the man wore was the same that had been worn the night of the fire, the 'cocaine blowout' as the media liked to call it. "That much cocaine just can't pay for itself."

"What if," Hermione said from the corner, raising her eyes for the first time since Keane had come striding it. They were alive and brown, and he just wanted to fuck her against the wall again, just as they had been doing all night and had whispered into one another's ears about doing all day long. "What if we stopped using from you and pay it back slow. Neither of us makes enough for that kind of-"

"Would you shut the twat up so we can finish this?" Keane waved his handgun in the air before him, as if directing her where to go, and Hermione followed. She burried her face into Harry's shirt, hugging her arms around his chest tightly. "Now then, payment. Either I take the apartment." He sneered at the prospect as he looked around the dimly lit, dingy room. "Or I take back the cocaine."

Hermione whimpered, and Harry put his right arm around her. "Take whatever you want. We're not buying from you anymore, if this is how you-" Keane pointed the gun at Harry, biting his tongue between his teeth.

"You two are not buying from anyone else. You owe me six hundred Pounds, and that's six hundred you got from me and no one else. You're paying up, or I take the girl." He gestured at Hermione again, who only tried to bury her face deeper into the cotton of his sleeve. "She's isn't much, but the whore must mean something to you."

"No, you won't be taking her. I'll be paying you back-" Harry took a step forward. Keane shrugged and put his finger on the trigger.

"Harry, watch out!" 

_//…//_

"Oh, more!" Hermione balled her fist in her mouth, biting down on her knuckles in a vain attempt to catch herself from screaming. Harry took her breast into his mouth again as he ground harder into her, knowing it was almost over. They were almost done. "Harry!"

He rolled off the top of her, staring into her eyes while reach for the syringe on the bedside table. He raised it above her, questioning her, until she shook her head and stood up, walking over to where she had thrown her nightgown as he tied a tourniquet around his arm tightly. "Stop that, it's bad for you." She laughed light heartedly. "You aren't going to have any veins left if you keep that up. And we also aren't going to have any cocaine left if you keep it up."

"I bought loads of it, Hermione. We'll never run out again. We could run away on this stuff without ever leaving the room." She sat back on the bed, trying the strings up on the neck of the nightgown absently, and he brushed a hand over her thigh. It was good to catch up with old friends, especially if the friend agreed to a good screw. "You're like the queen of cocaine, and I am your king."

"How did you pay for all of this?" Harry plunged the needle down into his skin, pressing the lever on the syringe and they both watched the liquid go into him. "I know you're broke after what happened with Draco."

"I got it off the best dealer in all of London, love." He offered her the syringe again, to which she shook her head again. He sighed at lay back, staring up at the ceiling fan rotating back and forth above them. "How did we get here?"

"I caught a cab here, and this is your apartment, so I figure-"

"No, I don't mean _here_, I mean where we are in life. I never would have imagined either of us to be like this, say, five years ago." Harry scratched his stomach, stood up, and grabbed his shirt from its place draped over the back of the chair. 

"No, but I never imagined you actually killing Voldemort, either. We all thought you were too afraid." She watched him slip on his pants. She liked watching him do things, he had noticed. 

There was a knock at the door. Harry shrugged, and Hermione stood up from the bed, brushing out the wrinkles in her nightgown. Before he could reach the door, it opened and a tall, brown-haired man stepped in. A mask covered all of his face, save for the mouth hole.

"Do you have it, then?" Harry looked at the man standing there, then looked quickly back at Hermione. She bit her lip and looked down at her feet where the pink nail polish he had put on her those weeks ago was now cracking and peeling off.

"Have what? Your money? No, don't have that." The man took a step forward, and shut the door behind him, the lock clicking softly.

"Why not? You said you'd be able to-" He stopped, and eyed Hermione. "Ah, a hooker for young Potter? Never thought you had the balls, mate."

"She isn't a hooker." Hermione squeaked and Keane laughed. "She's an acquaintance." He wouldn't say girlfriend, no matter how many times they fucked. She was just a friend.

"Yes, but this doesn't solve my problem. Do you have it or not?"

_//…//_

He was pacing, he realized. It was a nervous habit he should have tried to break years ago, back when he had the willpower. Now all he had was a mountain of cocaine and Hermione's promise that she would be there shortly. 

She was his fellow user, but only when the rock was good. She only used cocaine though, so she got boring after awhile, though she was a good friend all the same. Only Ron would have ever done heroine with him, but now that he fucked up and ran off with Draco, he probably wouldn't being doing it again.

The sound of a car pulling up in the road made him hurry to the window. A figure stepped out, clutching a bag in her hand, sweeping her hair back behind her ear with her fingers. The cab was paid and the driver sped away as Hermione walked up to the door and rang the bell. He let her in, and he watched her disappear into the building.

He ran a hand through his hair, which hadn't been washed since the accident, and sat on the bed waiting for her. When he heard her timid knock, he cleared his throat. "Come on in, it's open." 

Hermione poked her head around the door and smiled at him. Her eyes had a little too much shadow on them, her lips a bit too much lipstick, but she looked beautiful all the same. Those earrings that she wore, those were the diamond ones he had given her. "I… I brought a few things. That alright?"

"What did you bring?" She wasn't focused on him as he spoke, instead on the cocaine on his bedside table. Her eyes were wide and starry, and her lip was shaking. Harry went and put and arm around her to lead her from the door. 

"Just my own straw." She didn't inject it, like he did. She insisted on snorting, and didn't mind the nosebleeds. He didn't think he could have handled them. But then again, quick spells made by quicker wand waving could cure a nosebleed instantly. "And some clothing."

He grinned. "What, expecting to stay over after we get so rushed on this that I could pound you into that mattress all night and you still wouldn't feel a thing?" Her grip on the bag loosened slightly, until she dropped it to the floor and opened it. She rummaged for a minute, until she found her straw, and then she walked over to the bed, still gaping at the cocaine.

"Pretty much, yea. And I'll take you up on that offer of pounding me later." She grinned and opened the top drawer, pulling out the razorblade he kept there. He kept it there just for her. He couldn't help but grin too as she started drawing out a line. It had been so long since he had had a good lay, longer since he had one with a girl. And never with this one.

Harry sat down next to her, a hand on her thigh, as she started taking it. When she had finished, she giggled and lay back on the bed. "That feel good?" While he wasn't just talking about the cocaine, and wasn't just talking about the way he was inching his way up the skirt with his index finger, she nodded all the same. "It's good stuff. I took some earlier. Want another, though."

She closed her eyes and made no motion that she had heard him as he stood up and walked over to the bathroom to get a little water in a paper cup. After he had finished with his injection, and she still hadn't moved, he lay on top of her, running his hands over her chest, nipping at her neck. "Mmm… Harry. All night. Pound me, not just into the mattress."

He planned on it.

_//…//_

With that much cocaine in a suitcase at your side, you are likely to whistle, sing out, or even just smile broadly. Harry was doing all three in turn, favoring whistling because he really couldn't sing and his smile just wasn't as bright since that fight. He never had found his bottom two teeth, though he suspected that Lex was probably wearing them as a pendant. _Fucking bastard.___

The suitcase bumped his leg as he unlocked the door to his apartment, the key shaking in his hand. He was ready to get in there and take a few before he even called anyone else. It would probably be Seamus, unless he wasn't home. It was a Tuesday afternoon, so no, he probably wasn't. And then he would ring up Hermione, because she was always a good time to get stoned with.

As soon as he was in the room, he brought it over to his nightstand, knocked all of the candy wrappers and receipts off with one sweeping motion of the back of his hand, and opened it. So many bags of pure, white cocaine that he couldn't help but stare for a moment. Keane had sure been generous, and even though Neci had probably taken some for herself before he was able to pick it up (that was why he hated doing indirect dealing…) there was still enough for a good couple of nights for two, maybe three people.

He took a fresh syringe out of the top drawer, where he kept all his tools, and went into the bathroom. As he filled the paper cup up about a quarter way, Harry started whistling again, happy as anything that he would get an adequate amount of hits tonight. Lately there had been a dry spell. 

When it was ready, Harry brought the water back out to the room and mixed a little of the cocaine in the cup, swishing it back and forth to make sure it was stirred properly. He filled the syringe to .3, not wanting too much of a buzz before hand, and reached for the tourniquet from the still-open drawer. But as he grabbed it, he decided to call Hermione before, so she would get there sooner. The sooner to share this wealth, the better, because if he took too much, he might get greedy and not call at all.

Numbers dialed, receiver to his ear, still holding the tourniquet and syringe with one hand. She picked up on the third ring. "Hey, I got some. A lot."

"Who is th… oh, Harry! Hey. How much? I'll be over in a minute." There was a noise in the backround, and he could almost see the blush on her face as she told the man, probably someone she met at the fight, to get his pants on because something had come up. Lately, that's who it had been with her. Not that the men at the fight weren't good looking. Fuck, he had wanted to pounce a few of them himself, and there had been so many, but… "How much?"

"More than ever before." And he hung up, to leave her deal with the man in her apartment with a smile on his face. She wasn't a slut, no more than Ginny at least, but she had started to fall into the patterns of one. But then again, she was beautiful, and could probably have anyone she wanted, so it all worked out. At least she was a smart one, one who always took precautions about her health and well being. 

Now that he was alone with his needles and narcotics, he tied the band around his arm, nudging it up so that a nice blue vein popped out at him, and slid the needle in slowly. It felt so good, while feeling so very bad at the same time. He released it slowly, wanting it to last in him for at least awhile.

And then he repeated the process, having nothing better to do while waiting for her to get there. He could clean, and probably should since it was a mess, but didn't. He let the sweet addictive liquid into him twice more times before setting the syringe down .

All there was to do was wait.

_//…//_


End file.
